This invention relates to a removably attachable warning device for securement to the underside of a load. In a preferred embodiment, the warning device is magnetically affixed to the load after it has been raised by an overhead crane but prior to moving a substantial distance. The device is provided with a warning light beacon and a horn, each of which are battery powered.
The heavy industries i.e., manufacturing, shipping, steel-making, ship-building and the like, typically are provided with overhead cranes in their facilities for use either in the manufacturing or shipping/handling processes. Typical warning systems can include lights on a bridge crane cab located overhead, or lights and buzzers on the crane trolley of a gantry crane. In such cases there is no warning device located proximate the load being carried, and it is not uncommon that workmen on the ground or building floor are unaware of overhead travelling loads. Portions of overhead loads coming loose and falling to the ground pose a definite hazard and can cause serious if not fatal accidents to those unlucky enough to be located below.
In order to make the work place safer, the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has enacted various rules regarding cranes. 29 CFR 1910.179 requires that "except for floor-operated cranes a gong or other effective warning signal shall be provided for each crane with a power traveling mechanism". This rule is applicable to overhead and gantry cranes. 29 CFR 1910.261 requires "all cranes shall be equipped with a suitable warning device such as a horn or whistle" and 29 CFR 1917.45 states that "rail mounted cranes shall be equipped with an effective travel warning device which shall be used to warn employees who may be in the path of the moving crane."
While the requirements of these rules may be met by the conventional practice of placing the warning device on the crane itself, Applicant has determined that a far more effective warning device would be placed on the load itself, where it is much more likely to be seen and/or heard by workers beneath the load.